


365

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Kacxa Week 2019, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Acxa experiences Earth seasons for the first time.





	365

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m late, I didn’t realize that there was a Kacxa week this year? Nor do I know what the themes are lmao.

Life on earth was a bit of an adjustment. It was much less hectic than Acxa was used to and she found herself not knowing what to do with the excess spare time she had acquired. She didn’t like sitting still, it seemed unproductive and didn’t bode well with her. 

It was something that drove Keith absolutely insane. “Please just try to relax a little, you’re always so tense.” 

He had a knack for trying to get her to take days off, but she was invested in the humanitarian work that the Blades did. She had spent years ravaging and terrorizing the universe. She had put absurd amounts of work into that, it was only fair that she overworked herself fixing the damages. 

Keith enjoyed massaging the tension out of her shoulders and back. Doing so until her mind seemed to relax too. And then he would show her more of Earth’s wonders. She loved the ocean and the view of the night sky. She loved the people and their sense of fashion which seemed to very with each location. 

But the thing she liked most was the seasons. Her planet didn’t have those. It was typically mercilessly frigid, year round. Earth was different. Earth ranged from scalding to frosty and many in betweens. 

Summer was somewhat hard for her, it seemed to be more lax and lazy than any other time of the year. It smelled of unfamiliar things. There was an almost invasive sweet odor that mostly met her nose at night. She’d first smelled it while watching fireworks, spread out on a blanket with Keith laying next to her. He called it bug spray. The scent was all over him too. 

There was another softer scent like coconut oil and soft jasmine. This one she most often smelled while at the beach. “It’s called sunscreen.” He said. She had watched him squeeze a generous helping of the stuff into his palm and rubbing it into her back. She cringed at the coldness of it and at the greasy feeling it left on her skin. 

The final scent was the most potent. Acxa liked it the best, it resembled home the most. It was the scent of the pool. Chlorine. According to Keith, she had the weirdest taste in scents, the chemical smelled to strongly for him. 

But she had grown fond of it. It reminded her of her favorite summer memories; watching Lance attempt to pull off the ‘coolest’ dive, Hunk and Pidge smaking eachother with floppy and colorful flotation devices, and Veronica trying to see if Galra could get sun tans. She dubbed what Acxa acquired as a ‘sun navy’. That was also the day that she found out she could get a sunburn, which, apparently, wasn’t as severe as it sounded so long as she didn’t have prolonged exposure. 

Despite the lazy air, there was a buzz of carefree excitement and childlike wonder all around. It was in the summer that Acxa had her first experience with the dot shaped ice cream--cookies ‘n cream. And her first time at an amusement park. She had felt like a child again.

Autumn came next and carried on it a perfume of apple and cinnamon. Acxa liked autumn well enough. It was cozy and chilly. A surprising transition after such hot weather. It was often rainy and misty. She enjoyed walking through the ground-clinging clouds and leaping over puddles, tossing smiles back at Keith. 

And on the days that it wasn’t grey and watery, Keith liked to sit with her on the porch, wrapped in a blanket. He’d usually bring mugs of hot cider, which Acxa had decided was her new favorite drink. 

She asked him why he liked sitting on the porch. She’d ask every day only for him to say, “you’ll see.” And she did. One day the canopy began to change; instead of green she saw golds, oranges, reds, and browns. 

She didn’t realize that leaves could do that. 

She had heard of the process but she thought that they were making it up.

Together, armed with flannel shirts, blankets, and fuzzy socks, they watched the leaves part from branches and swirl to the ground.

The season to follow was chillier still. Cold and comfortingly familiar. It was enchantingly beautiful. A sparkling sheet of white covered the naked branches and crystalline icicles accented frosty rooftops. And for a few months, Earth looked like her home planet. 

Winter had its own host of smells, the most potent being peppermint which came in many forms. Keith had her try candy canes and small disk-like candies. He had also had her try peppermint chocolate. It would seem like winter was full of treats; gumdrops on gingerbread was her favorite. Hot chocolate, which was its own warm and inviting scent, was a close second. Hot chocolate came with memories; her first winter on earth was spent in front of a fire place with a mug of the stuff. No amount of explaining and Christmas lore helped her to understand why her mug had antlers and a red nose.

Christmas was a fun tradition and with it came the scent of pine. She was fond of all of the twinkling lights that seemed to pop up on many of the houses and on even more trees. She liked the shiny tinsel and the colorful bulbs that Keith said went on the tree. He thanked her for being so tall as the decorated it. 

Keith told her that he’d never seen someone look so joyful as when she spotted the shimmering boxes that appeared under the tree. Apparently a man named Santa had put them there. Keith burst out laughing when she said that she wanted to meet the man and thank him for the gifts. 

  
  


As magical as the first three seasons were, Acxa’s favorite season was the next. Which was strange to her because she, at first, had mixed feelings about this whole spring thing. On one hand, everything was teeming with life. A colorful display of flowers that were beginning to unfold their petals.

On the other, she discovered that she was allergic to most of said Earth flowers. 

No less, she loved them. They created such a charming perfume. She liked lilac the most. Mercifully, she was not allergic to lilacs so she had weaved them into her hair and tucked bushels into her pockets. 

The air was warm and inviting again and people were emerging from their homes more often. People and animals; spring was the season that she had captured an Earth creature and named it Fuzzy Zethrid. She beamed from ear to ear as she held it before Keith. “Acxa, you can’t just bring wild rabbits into the house!” But she could and she did and Keith would have to get used to Fuzzy Zethrid. Spring had so many creatures that she liked; robin, squirrel, and chicks. All were equally as wonderful. She hoped that she would get to meet the large bunny that left eggs in white baskets. 

Spring was soft and pastel and she found that it left most people feeling refreshed and cheerful. Towards the middle of the season there came a new scent and a new sound. People cutting their grass left an earthy tang in the air. 

Keith would lead her through the neighborhood and wave at the people mowing. At the corner of the street, Acxa had tried lemonade for the first time. She did not know that human children ran businesses, but it warmed her heart to see that the youth was ambitious. 

Ambitious and hyper; the children taught her how to jump rope and hop scotch. She made a point of showing Keith that she could use a bubble wand. 

Most of all, Acxa liked kicking the little fluffy flowers and scattering their seeds into the air. Keith told her that she could make a wish as she blew the seeds free. They were everywhere, she didn’t think that she had that many wishes. 

Really she only had one that mattered to her. 

As she blew the seeds away, she wished that she could enjoy another year on Earth with Keith holding her hand. 


End file.
